It is currently the practice with various brass articles such as lamps trivets, candlesticks, door knobs and handles and the like to first buff and polish the surface of the article to a high gloss and to then apply a protective organic coating, such as one comprised of acrylics, urethanes, epoxies, and the like, onto this polished surface. While this system is generally quite satisfactory it has the drawback that the buffing and polishing operation, particularly if the article is of a complex shape, is labor intensive. Also, the known organic coatings are not always as durable as desired, particularly in outdoor applications where the articles are exposed to the elements and ultraviolet radiation.
The problems with organic coatings have been overcome by the application of physical vapor deposited coatings. However, even with these coatings there is a problem with corrosion and pitting after an extended period of use in aggressive environment, such as tropical coastal areas. The present invention provides vapor deposited coatings which have improved corrosion resistance, reduced pitting and superior abrasion resistance.